


first pet shop stop, 1985

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Commander Meouch takes Lord Phobos to a pet shop. They get a pet.





	

Commander Meouch stood in front of Lord Phobos’s door. Usually when his door was closed it meant no one was to disturb him, but Meouch wanted to take him somewhere. Somewhere he knew he would love.

Meouch raised a paw, made a fist, and rapped twice on the door. His ears twitched as he heard the bedsprings move.

Lord Phobos opened the door, rubbing at his eyes.

“Hey pal,” Meouch said. “Sorry ‘bout bugging you.”

Phobos gave a half-awake shrug. Meouch knew what that meant. It was okay, but Phobos was tired. Meouch had seen it a lot when Phobos would grab his morning tea.

“I wanted to take you somewhere,” Meouch said, holding up the keys in his other hand.

you messed up your shifting again, Phobos observed.

Meouch looked down at his mismatched paw and hand. “I needed to open something,” he said offhandedly, shifting his left paw back to a humanoid hand.

“Get dressed,” he said. “I want to go now, before it gets too busy.”

Phobos yawned and nodded. “I’ll wait downstairs,” Meouch said before leaving his friend.

Meouch waited on one of the stools of the kitchen island. Phobos came downstairs not two minutes after Meouch, and he was dressed in... interesting clothing. Stuff he got from the yard and garage sales, no doubt. An oversized, vibrant sweater under a pair of light-wash denim overalls with colourful socks on his feet.

“Okay,” Meouch said. “You’re... ready?”

Phobos nodded.

Does he do this shit to embarrass me? Meouch thought.

“Let’s go then,” he said, slipping into his shoes. Lord Phobos put on his beat up skate shoes. Meouch had to physically stop himself from sighing.

They got into the car and Meouch drove downtown. He stopped in front of a shop that said

happy... paws?

“Yeah, bro,” Meouch said. “Happy Paws.”

Meouch hadn’t reached for the keys in the ignition before Lord Phobos was already out of his seatbelt and out of the car, door still hanging open. He stood in front of the pet store like it was some holy temple. Meouch got out of the car.

“Okay, Phobos.” Meouch stood beside him now, and shut his door for him. “Be cool, man.”

Phobos nodded, entranced. There were puppies in the window! Earth puppies in the window!

do they have other pets?

“You can actually just sit in there and pet them if you want,” Meouch said.

Phobos looked at Meouch as if he’d just given him the world. Meouch patted him on the shoulder as if to say, _go on in_.

He didn’t have to tell Phobos twice. Or at all, actually. He walked in, a man on a mission. The person behind the counter greeted them kindly, if not a bit confused to see a multicoloured spaceman and a lion thing in their store.

“He likes pets,” Meouch said. “We’re looking around.”

“Okay!” the clerk said. “Let me know if you need any help. There’s a bell in the counter; I’ll just be in the back.”

“Great, thanks,” Meouch replied.

He turned back to Phobos and found he’d cajoled a different clerk, who was doing stock when they walked in, into letting him into a playpen with a bunch of cats and kittens. He was currently covered in about two cats and five kittens, one of which he cradled in his arms.

Meouch bent down and the older cats almost instantly gravitated to him.

they like you! Phobos said happily.

“Well, gee, I wonder why.”

He scratched a kitten, one of the only young ones that had flocked to him, under the chin. The kitten rubbed against his hand.

“Oh,” he said, dragging it out. “I like you, pal.”

He could feel Phobos’s eyes on him. Everyone could.

i want that one.

“Yeah?”

yeah, man.

“I’m calling him Dangus. Not some geeky name like -”

like lord phobos?

Meouch smiled.

After another hour of playing with cats, puppies, and rabbits, they stood at the counter, Meouch filling out the papers while Lord Phobos struggled with the kitten in his arms who kept trying to wiggle its way into his sweater.

“You good man?”

Lord Phobos was smiling. this is the opposite of a problem, he said.

Meouch grabbed the cardboard tray pallet full of kitten food, a litter box and litter, some toys, and bowls. He put it in the back of the car and went back for the scratching posts and bed. Lord Phobos carried the cat out in a carrier (which he looked very unimpressed about) and held a bag of grooming tools and a collar. 

If they were going to do it, they were gonna do it right.

When they got in the door back home, Doctor Sung was making himself breakfast and Havve was watching whatever he was watching in the living room. 

“Yo, Doc,” Meouch said casually, carrying in the bed and scratching posts. Lord Phobos was right behind him with the kitten and the bag.

Doctor Sung dropped his spatula to the stovetop and it hit with a dramatic clatter. “What! What’d you get? What the hell!” he said.

we got a kitten! Lord Phobos said.

“I see that!”

why’d you ask?

Doctor Sung flailed for a second. “I’m good! I’m cool,” he said to himself. “You didn’t consult any of us?”

Havve had apparently teleported into the dining area, and was sitting on the ground and petting the kitten. I LIKE HIM, he said.

“That’s nice, Havve!”

“What’s the problem?” Meouch asked. “We have the room for this little dude. And it’s not like we won’t love it.”

aw. dork.

“Shut up, Phobos.”

Doctor Sung held the bridge of his nose between his right thumb and forefinger. He used his other hand to grab the spatula and flip over his egg. “It’s not... the kitten. It’s that you got it without asking the rest of us,” he said.

Meouch walked over to Doc. He put his hand on his shoulder. “I’ll ask when it’s important. This guy was too good to pass up,” he said. Which basically translated to _hey man remember when you played my bass without asking and snapped the A string? I don’t give a damn. I wanted that cat._

Doc transferred his egg from the pan to his plate. “Ah... Okay,” he said. Which basically translated to _I remember and I’m so fucking sorry, dude._

“What’s his name, at least?” Doc asked.

“Dangus.”

“Ah, for fuck sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write them getting a pet.  
> thanks.


End file.
